


人人都爱超级英雄

by InkyFuture



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyFuture/pseuds/InkyFuture
Summary: 如果我非得说点什么，那就是这一切都又蠢又疯狂，正好是我们该干的事儿。*弗雷迪第一人称，我流青春疼痛恋爱小故事





	人人都爱超级英雄

假如你愿意坐在这儿，或者站在这儿听我滔滔不绝的说上几个小时，那我肯定在讲比利的事。达拉对我足够宽容和友爱，但她也会无法忍受。无论在哪，其实也不过学校和家里这两个地方，人人都爱听超级英雄沙赞和明星学生比利的故事，而不是瘸腿弗雷迪的唠唠叨叨。我肯定没有故意讨什么人厌，可比利显然什么方面都比我好一点。就像今天上午的课间杰克（我说过他吗？一个讨人厌的大块头）和我在那有够窄的走廊里幼稚地僵持了很久，每次我停下来让他路，他就不走，我往前走，他又跟上来，我被挤在肌肉和储物柜之间，更多人被挤在我和杰克后面，反正是糟透了。我是这个人肉罐头的罪魁祸首，至少有五个女孩在那里议论了，该死，而我甚至拿不住我的拐杖。所以，我主要是想说，如果是比利就不会遇到这种事，只有我会。

我最讨厌下雨的周四，可今天就是下雨的周四，我也不过是从短短的一段路走到学校而已，老天，我从围巾到鞋子淋的湿哒哒的，百分百空气湿度，却他妈的不滴一滴水，只是黏在我的脸上和脚上。我甚至打了伞，结果刮起了风，我还有一只手不得不拄着拐杖，另一只手根本拿不住伞，在十字路口像个傻瓜一样站着，然后迟到。这真不应该怨达拉，还有三天就到她的生日，我们一点儿也不想让她有任何不开心，她只是真不应该好奇的弄坏我的闹钟，让我这个起晚了的不幸的人受到嘲笑。

比利用他最混蛋的目光看着我，用叉子拨弄盘子里的煎蛋，那时候我恨他恨得不行。但他没和我一起上学的时候我又有点不知所措——他得了感冒，到了学校我就更不知所措了，今天是我最糟糕的一天，我要直接跳到结尾，毕竟中间的那些我刚刚挑出了尤其糟糕的讲完。最后一节课我只想着赶紧离开这鬼地方了，还是五分钟我就开始把书本往愚蠢至极（如果今天不是下雨的，冬天的，周四的话，它还没蠢到我不能接受）的书包里塞。接下来，小丑弗雷迪被老师捉住，被要求站起来回答一道光学相关的问题，即使他学的一知半解。我开始看表，从站起来开始，我已经用沉默熬过了一分钟。“弗雷迪？回答问题，你睡着了吗？”但是剩下四分钟可没那么如意，我窘迫地站在那，格格不入，无处安放的手把一些笔扫到了地板上，又是笑声。总而言之，我落荒而逃了，从来没有那么高兴听见放学铃。

比利，病中的比利正在沙发上坐着，完全不顾可怜的弗雷迪因为他遭受了多少磨难。我知道我不该对他生气，不该对任何人生气，可是我还是没好气地不搭理他，真不必要。我现在倒是想得通。比利站起来，把我来来回回的打量了一下，下了结论说：“你知道你表现的像什么吗？好像你不能一个人去上学一样。”我实在是难过，因为我确实看起来很邋遢，而且和比利一起去上学的时候确实容易得多。他不在让我感觉自己只是一个瘸腿的孤儿，但和他在一起就不一样。这话刺痛了我，因为我不敢承认，在他来到这个寄养家庭之前我过得不算好。晚餐的时候罗莎也看出来我的完蛋，她特意关切地问我今天怎么样，我说今天很好，比利不说话。我也不知怎么的坐在离他特别远的位置上。

达拉开始激动的说起她的生日派对，她说：“我想请艾米过来，行吗？”她很清楚这个要求会被答应的，我给她准备了一本笔记本做礼物。那是大前天比利和我一起去挑的，他讽刺了我的品味，并且拒绝陪我去文具店，但在我走过十字路口（还是那一个，今天早上的那个）的时候又紧走几步跟过来。我永远也追不上他，偶尔走在他前面也挺高兴，我拄着拐杖的那条手臂的手肘时不时顶顶他，嘴里还滔滔不绝。我原来选了一本粉红的，比利说：“天呐，这么粉，你用起来正合适，弗雷迪。”他捏住鼻子，学女生尖细的音调。我笑着让他滚，他不一会拿过来另一本——他的品味确实要好一些。我把这本笔记本包装起来，现在就躺在我的枕头下面。

我心情不好，把豌豆放在盘子里用叉子推来推去，没怎么吃，结论：现在我生活里的所有事都和比利有关。

夜里的时候——不幸的——我有点饿了，不管怎么说，去冰箱里倒一杯牛奶都是一个好主意，我蹑手蹑脚地走下床，正巧被和我一个房间的比利逮到，真是再好不过了。他说：“你在干什么？”声音里还带着从睡梦中醒来的鼻音，“总之不管怎么样，你有点反常，弗雷迪，总不会还是因为今天学校里那些小事吧。”我又饿又生气，对他说：“对，就是这样，你说那是小事，当然，因为你是他妈的超级英雄，也是人人都爱的明星学生，这肯定不是什么大事，你尽管把我落在后面好了。”

我和你说实话，如果不是比利这么说我，我肯定大大咧咧得让这事儿过去了，可是这次我不行。哪怕我不想承认，比利对我来说那么重要，但我确确实实的想和比利好好相处，或者再过分一点，我希望他能喜欢我，就像我对他挺有好感一样，只是不行。弗雷迪总是表现得像个混蛋，让什么事都变得更难一点，现在他只是希望达拉的生日能够顺利的过去。第二天早上我们谁也不提这事，比利和我一起上学，一起吃午餐，但我肯定沉默了很多。我太在意他了，以至于差点怀疑自己喜欢他。

达拉生日那天，她吃完了蛋糕，唱完了生日歌的时候，比利宣布：“到了礼物环节了。”他向我挤挤眼睛，因为我那时候正有点心不在焉，我反应过来，从背后（真有人像我一样愚蠢的把礼物藏在背后还没有被发现吗）拿出笔记本，达拉发出一声小女孩式的尖叫，兴冲冲的向她的小女孩朋友艾米赞美这个本子，比利送了她一双毛线袜，接着走过去把达拉抱起来（我就做不到）在她的额头上亲了一下，他说：“祝你生日快乐，甜心。”我有点无所适从，很明显我是那个跟他们不像一家人的人，幸好房间里有足够花哨的礼炮装饰带，足够我假装在欣赏它们来转移视线。接下来就是让我大脑当机的事情，比利又高兴的走过来，也亲了我一下，同样在额头上，并且善意的帮我撩了下头发。我的脸发烫，每一分被他触摸过的皮肤都那么不自然，达拉说：“我真的已经足够大看这种事了吗？”艾米说：“哇哦。”我期待着比利说点什么，结果他只是继续进行着达拉的派对。

终于艾米提出要回家的时候，我飞一般的跑到门口穿上鞋，朝被我抛在客厅的比利和达拉说：“嘿，等我一会，我去送小朋友。”然后和艾米一起走出去。她被我叫做小朋友很不高兴，她说：“总不该轮到你送我。”我也不知道哪根筋搭错，也可能只是急需一个什么人说会话，一股脑的把我全部这么多天的事都说了出来，我从没有说的这么快过。艾米说：“如果你想的话，就去做喽。”她说的轻轻松松，而且也不那么生气了：“我的意思是，如果你需要他，那就每天和他一起去上学好了，没什么要介意的。”我说：“可是他总有一天不再想和我一起上学的，我今年十五岁半，明年就十六岁半，总有一天不能继续逃避下去了，这让我感到害怕。”冬天的风真冷，把我的脸吹得发烫，我想在我远没有喜欢上比利的时候，就离不开他了。“如果你喜欢他——当然啦，你喜欢他，我看他也喜欢你，为什么不告诉他呢。说了要比不说好一点。”她说的挺对，我一时间忘记了她只是个六岁小孩，因为她那么成熟。”“等等，往这边拐个弯就行，我家快到了，回见。”她穿着白色羽绒服的手朝我挥一挥，自顾自跑走了。

我真的害怕，正是这种害怕把我逼到在寒冷的冬天流浪街头这番境地，我还不怎么想回去，不过会不会去的结果显然都一样了，我听见有脚步声从我背后走过来。我深吸一口气，回过头去，果然是比利，我不想给他说话的机会了，也或许我终于有勇气试着让一切都好一点了，哪怕再失败了那么多次后：“听着，比利，”我的耳朵都冻疼了，我何不等回到家再和他说呢，但我又有点等不及，天黑得很，我就这样和他一起站在路边，“你他妈就是个混蛋，你就是喜欢我还不承认，你就是想吻我，你明明知道我想和你一起还总是抛下我，你明明知道我他妈有多喜欢你。”我有点难过，更糟糕的是我有点哭了，比利一动不动，很久之后他才说：“我爱你，弗雷迪。我很抱歉因为我和你一样害怕，你之前和我吵架的时候说你跟不上我，但是哪怕我是超级英雄，也会很害怕，我甚至还不如你敢说出来，只好像个混蛋一样亲你。”他抱抱我，我感觉太好了，结果哭得更狠，他像十几分钟前那样（居然只过了十几分钟），用双手捧着我的脸，对我说：“别再哭下去了，你不会想在我亲你的时候还挂着鼻涕的。”但我不管了。

有那么一小会，我们站在深夜的街道上，在一个冷得不行的冬天接吻，我的额头轻抵着他的。最后我带着丢脸的泪痕和他一起走回家，达拉跑过来开门，指责所有人在她的生日丢下她就跑，在看见比利握着我的手时发出“哇哦”的惊叹。

所以我要说的就是，即使有九十九次事情没有因为我而变得好一点，总要试试第一百次，说不定等拿完了所有最坏的东西之后，就能得到最好的。


End file.
